Estúpido
by KagomeCHAA
Summary: "No sé qué recalcar de toda esta porquería, sólo quería ordenar lo que siento y terminé más confuso que antes..." One-shot Espero que les guste, recibí inspiración escuchando la canción I'll be gone de Linkin Park. (Tal vez ayude cuando alguien lo lea)


Ella era hermosa, con esa hermosura que hace desviar completamente tu atención. La vi, no sé si ella me vio (por favor, todas siempre me miran), pero a mí lo único que me interesa ahora es verla, de nuevo. Difícil.

La vi un momento y quisiera verla de nuevo.

Sus ojos, no me miraron pero eran tristes, vacíos, buscando el sentido de la vida, buscando una respuesta que nunca obtendría, buscando algo que parece no existir.

Me pregunto que habrá visto ella que con tanto empeño busca volver a ver. Yo sólo sé que quiero verla, a ella. A sus ojos, solitarios, tristes y me atrevería a pensar que profundos también.

Soy estúpido, creo que la amo.

¿Han visto esas cursilerías que hay en las películas? Es algo tan patético, un ser humano del género masculino que se hace llamar hombre se arrodilla para decirle a una simple mujer que la ama y se humilla para que ella corresponda a ese sentimiento de la misma manera (o al menos lo intente). No es que me gusten esas niñadas, es sólo que la vi de nuevo y la amo.

Los estúpidos ven a una sola persona en un único momento en sus vidas y piensan que se han enamorado y luego ven a otra persona diferente y se vuelven a enamorar, de esta nueva persona. Esa facilidad para cambiar sus sentimientos me enferma. ¡Qué falta de seriedad! El amor es algo serio, muy serio.

Y complicado.

Deseo verla. No puedo verla.

No deseo ofender a nadie en este momento. Yo estoy ofendido, por mí mismo. Pero a diferencia de ellos, yo sí la amo. ¿Cómo no amar esos ojos tristes? ¿Cómo olvidar esos labios perfectos? ¿Cómo no enternecerse con esa sonrisa fingida de "_todo está bien_"? ¿Cómo dejar de amar a la única mujer que sin ser "mi tipo" me ha hecho dejar de pensar en mí todo el tiempo?

Pues verán, soy o era, un completo imbécil egocentrista con complejo de superioridad y sin una pizca de calidez y no me avergüenzo de ello. Estoy orgulloso de ser así (olvidé mencionar mi orgullo). Lo reconozco, soy un patán y la amo.

Pero también soy un cobarde.

Nunca le dije lo que siento y no se lo diré jamás. No sé si es para no humillarme o para no hacerle más daño. ¡Imbécil! El daño, al menos la mayoría, se lo he hecho yo.

Sé que deseo verla, pero es tan difícil. Si alguien pudiera comprender esta horrible sensación de querer algo con tanto ahínco y saber que nunca, NUNCA, lo tendré. No existe persona que me comprenda. Dirán; "!_ Es sólo amor, no es tan difícil ¡_", "_¿La amas? Ve y díselo_", pero ellos no saben, no saben absolutamente nada. La amo, mucho más que a mi vida y estoy a punto de abandonarlo todo por ella; sin embargo…

¡NO!

La amo, pero… Estúpido.

No puedo verla de nuevo, si la veo de nuevo…

Soy tan débil.

¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha, sufriendo por una mujer! ¡Qué ridículo!

¡Su cabello es rosa! ¡SU CABELLO ES ROSA! ¿Qué clase de persona que se dé a respetar o que sea seria tiene el cabello rosa? ¡Es ridículo! Es tan ridículo que la amo, LA AMO.

Lamento hacerle daño, lamento haberme ido, lamento ser imbécil, lamento haberte conocido Sakura, lamento hacerte llorar, lamento estorbar, lamento amarte, lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento Sakura.

Sé que me amas, pero tú no debes saber que te amo. Dirán "_! No seas estúpido Uchiha ¡_", pero no entienden (No entiendo).

No sé porque simplemente me miento diciendo que es complicado, pero es mejor que quedarme a tu lado haciéndote sufrir, escuchándote llorar. Quiero que seas feliz, aunque quiero que sea junto a mí.

La verdad no sé qué quiero, pero sólo quiero a Sakura. ¿Querer? Amor imbécil, amor. Amo a Sakura y detesto no verla de nuevo, pero así estará mejor.

No estoy seguro de mi decisión. Sólo espero que sea lo mejor para ella, eso es lo único que me importa ahora, ni que venganza, ni que nada. Sólo SU bienestar.

Y esto sonará cursi, pero creo que tengo un hueco en el pecho y que sólo una sonrisa de sincera felicidad de Sakura llenará, aunque ame a alguien más, YO NO DEJARÉ DE AMARLA…


End file.
